Films and Books turned into Sims
by OrangeLoveVamp
Summary: Whenever I made new Sims I based them on characters I loved from Films and Books I'd seen. So here are the stories I made for them. This is the first thing I have ever put on Fan Fiction, so I'm really scared about what you'll think. Review please


**Thornton**

Margaret Hale has moved home from the peaceful, suburban South to the smoky, loud, industrial North with her father Richard and mother Marie. After their death Margaret struggled to come to terms with her parents demise and began to feel alone in Milton. However Margaret is not as alone as she thinks. The handsome, businessman and owner of Marlborough Mills John Thornton has her in his heart. At first the two dislike each other because of their differences but over time and due to events their opinions change dramatically. John is mesmerized by Margaret's beauty and strong will. John is scared of his affections for Margaret and doesn't think such a woman could care for him, but what he doesn't know is Margaret is hiding her affection for John and has never felt love like this. They both feel they are not good enough for each other. Will they both discover each others love for one another and finally give in to their passion and destiny?

**Wentworth**

Anne Elliot is a kind, loving, beautiful young woman, but inside her loving heart lies tragedy. Eight years ago Anne was engaged to a man she truly loved, a handsome navel officer called Frederick Wentworth, however their joy was cut short when Anne's snobbish Father and relatives felt Wentworth was not good enough for the family and through strong persuasion, Anne was told to break off her engagement to the one man she had ever loved, who loved her. After eight years have passed and Frederick Wentworth has become Captain Frederick Wentworth a rich and sought after young gentleman. Anne is terrified to see the man she had rejected. Anne tries to hide her passion and love for the man who has never left her heart. However she assumes that Captain Frederick hates her and never wants to see her again. What Anne does not know is Captain Wentworth has never stopped thinking about her or loving her and feels there still is hope of a reconciliation. Will their passion and love conquer society?

**Wentworth(Older)**

Years had past since Anne Elliot had broke off her engagement to a man she truly loved and who loved her. But after they were torn apart by persuasion and inferiority, they both never stopped loving each other. When they met again eight years later Anne feared that Captain Frederick had moved on and hated her still. However in a heartfelt letter Anne discovered his love for her had never stopped and they confronted each other with such passion and yearning for one another, they kissed for the first time in eight years. Now they have been married for 50 years and have three beautiful children, Elizabeta, Lizzie and Harry, it seems this loving couple could not get any stronger.

**Wentworth(Leigh)**

The eldest of the Wentworth children Leigh never wanted to be like his father and become a naval officer. Instead Leigh dreams of becoming a big business man. However his plans were not to fall in love as he never saw the point, until he met the beautiful Rachel Dawes, he was blinded by her beauty and kindness and fell in love with her instantly and they recently celebrated the birth of their first child a daughter called Paige.

**North**

After spending eight years in Russian prison being tortured for critical information, MI5 Agent Lucas North struggles to cope with his new found life after being isolated for so long. The life he knew is gone and the only connection he has is his ex wife, Russian FSB Agent Elizabeta Starkova, who he still longs for and has done for those eight years. Can she forgive him for lying about his work and can they admit their love for one another? What will happen if their enemy bosses find out? Will love conquer the war of Great Britain and Russia?

**Rochester**

Strong willed and pretty Jane Eyre had an awful childhood but still she remained a loyal and kind woman. She escaped her harsh life by becoming a governess at Thornfield Manor. There she finally feels safe and happy at home. There she meets the Master, Mr Rochester, a handsome, rugged, moody yet wonderful and passionate gentleman. Rochester seems quite taken with Jane and she begins to find herself falling in love with him. However she feels all hope is lost when she meets her romantic rival: Miss Blanche Ingram, a spoilt selfish cruel woman. Will she leave Thornfield Manor rather than see the man she loves marry someone else? Or Will Rochester finally admit his true feelings for the woman he so passionately loves?

**Darcy**

Lizzie is a beautiful smart young woman, but it seems in the past her heart overruled her head when she met George Whickam. She fell head over hills in love with him, only for him to run off with her friend Lydia breaking their engagement and her heart. She found comfort in one of George's old friends turned enemy, Will Darcy, a handsome, kind, loving but closed of gentleman. Lizzie first disliked Mr Darcy but after hearing of his misfortune and heartache and his reasons for his actions Lizzie felt herself seeing a more sensitive side to him and started to fall in love with him. She then discovered that he had loved her since he had met her, his passion and love so strong when he said the words "I LOVE YOU". Now they are happily married and are expecting their first child together.

**Sarah and David**

16 years ago a young American fighter pilot named David Thornton was badly injured and was forced to recover in a small town. There he met a young, beautiful Spanish girl. They both fell madly in love and fought rules and their families to be together. Eventually they married and moved to Pleasantville to start a new life together. Now they are the proud parents of two very different daughters. The eldest Phoebe is a trouble maker and is going through a rebellious stage. What her parents don't know is she is desperate for a love story just like her parents. Can she find that with the new neighbour Cole Turner? The youngest daughter Penelope is young and beautifull but looks at her sisters beauty and feels she will forever be alone, she is shy and intelligent but will she find a man who loves Penelope for her?


End file.
